The Monarch of Flairwood
The Monarch of Flairwood is ruler over all Giant Butterflies in Koskaysil and resides in Flairwood grove with her daughter, Complica. This page is titled as such since the Monarch changes her name on a whim whenever she hears of a more beautiful one that she likes. When first introduced in Act V she is using the name Florence, with the title of the chapter being appropriately named "The Monarch of Flairwood". How long she'll keep this name is difficult to say. Appearance The Monarch wears dark blue heels and an elegant skirt made of red and purple flowers that reaches down to her knees. She wears a brown and golden embroidered shawl that covers her bust that is almost bigger than Kroanette's. She has long purple hair that runs down past her shoulders and several bright red flowers worn atop her head near her bug antennae. Her eyes are dark green, and her wings are not only larger than a normal giant butterfly's but are also colored with black edgings around their red and white segmented insides and have glittery dots all across them. Personality The Monarch is exactly what you expect from a giant butterfly; a slick-tongued beauty who, when first met, is very difficult to trust and very difficult not to ogle. Although she posed no danger to Daniel and Triska when encountered she was nearly impossible to persuade and be honest with them, with her always changing the subject and trying to seduce Daniel at every chance she could. Even with her daughter being crippled from her ordeal the Monarch still remained set in her deceitful ways until Falla made her take a good look at what lying resulted in with her beloved daughter. A fair and beloved ruler of her subjects, she's especially fond of her daughter Complica, being overly-protective of her and treating her like she's her whole world. Often during her loving tangents she swoops Complica up into her arms and hugs her close, suffocating her daughter in her large bosom while failing to notice what she's doing to her for a short time. After seeing what lying brought upon Complica and listening to Daniel's plea that they could peacefully coexist with humans if they only tried, along with seeing her own subjects Luna and Falla loving Daniel and having earned his love in return through being honest and kind with him, the Monarch agrees to join his cause under the hopes her people and daughter will have better futures being allies of mankind. She has agreed to stand with Daniel before his queen in Rockhelm when called upon, however with Daniel's mutual understanding that she will not set free any humans that are currently being held in Flairwood by force or tell the ones that have been tricked into staying in the grove the truth of the butterflies' lies with them until Daniel's quest bears fruit and secures a promising future for her people. Trivia * The way the Monarch over-zealously hugs her daughter and suffocates her in her breasts was inspired from a character with similar qualities in Rosario+Vampire, an anime series the author has written fanfiction for. In the anime the succubus Kurumu Kurono does the same thing to her love interest, Tsukune Aono. Category:Characters Category:Giant Butterfly